Nunca te olvidaré
by Karura UI
Summary: Después de su transformación a vampiro, Bella siente que Edward la trata diferente, ella piensa que el final de su amor está por llegar, ¿podrá Edward demostrarle lo contrario?


_(N/A: este pequeño song fic está dedicado a bella scullw, es mi regalo adelantado de navidad xD y también a las que son fanáticas de __Twilight… sin más espero que lo disfruten y feliz Navidad y prospero año Nuevo xD. Espero de todo corazón que todos sus deseos se cumplan)_

OoooOOOoooO

Bella estaba sentada frente a la ventada de su cabaña en el bosque, recargada sobre las almohadas, acariciando inconscientemente los sedosos cabellos de su hermosa hija, de 1 año que aparentaba 5 años, Nessie. La pequeña niña estaba dormida, abrazando un peluche de lobo que le había regalado Jacob en la Navidad pasada.

Bella respiraba, no porque lo necesitara realmente, sino por la costumbre, esas costumbres humanas que no se podía sacar.

A pesar de que no quería pensar en ello, desde que ella se había transformado a un vampiro… de alguna manera Edward la trataba diferente, a pesar de que él lo negaba rotundamente.

Su nueva vida tenía muchas ventajas y también desventajas, gracias a Dios, eran más las ventajas. Pero la paciencia de Bella no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una impaciente. Ver a Edward fingir que todo estaba bien y desmentir las acusaciones de ella, era desquiciante. Siempre que la nueva señora Cullen hacia el comentario o la insinuación del cambio de actitud por parte de Edward a su persona el vampiro hacia su sonrisa torcida, negaba un par de veces con la cabeza y decía cosas como: "Bella eso no es cierto, sigo tratándote como siempre" o "eso está en tu cabeza, deja de pensar en esas cosas", etc. Pero por más que quería, por más que lo intentaba, Bella no se podía sacar esa sensación de estar perdiendo el amor del vampiro.

-esto es irónico… quise transformarme para pasar la eternidad con Edward pero… creo que ese deseo nos está llevando a una ruptura –si aun pudiera llorar, estaría segura que lloraría como si estuviese en un velorio.

Nessie se movió un poco de su lugar y dirigió su pequeña manita a la de su madre. Bella casi se da de golpes contra la pared al ver las imágenes que su pequeña hija le mostraba gracias al don con el que había nacido. Se trataba de un collage de ella y de Edward, de cuando eran jóvenes y de ahora. Nuevamente las ganas de llorar inundaron el corazón congelado de la castaña, Bella sentía esos tiempos tan lejanos…

_Pueden pasar tres mil años._

_Puedes besar otros labios,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

Aquella melodía saco de sus pensamientos a la Cullen.

-¿de dónde viene? –se pregunto. Al ser vampiro su oído era muy pero muy desarrollado, esa melodía no era de los alrededores, pero se escuchaba tan cerca…

Con cuidado movió a Nessie hasta situarla sobre su cama, la arropo con amor y devoción y se salió de la habitación de la niña, emparejando la puerta. Después se salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta con seguro, no queriendo dejar del todo expuesta a su pequeña bebe.

En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba corriendo, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía aquella canción. Por las noches lluviosas de Forks, Washington, apenas se podía apreciar como un manchón por donde Bella pasaba a toda velocidad. Los ciudadanos de ahí ignoraban el hecho de que vampiros y hombres lobo viviesen en ese humilde pueblo.

_Puedo morirme mañana._

_Puede secarse mi alma,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

Ni ella misma sabia el porqué corría, pero algo en su congelado corazón le decía que tenía que ir, tenía que averiguar el provenir de esa melodía que la llenaba y a la vez la desarmaba.

-Edward –de la nada aquel nombre salió de sus labios, provocándole un curioso hormigueo en su vientre que llego hasta sus labios, aquella sensación era la que sentía después de besar aquellos labios fríos pero ardientes, pero en su vida de humana era menos intensa ya que no podía apreciar del todo aquella adictiva sensación.

Un trueno resonó por todo el cielo, haciendo eco por las calles desiertas de Forks, pero Bella no se detuvo, al contrario, acelero su andar. Ahora estaba más emocionada y curiosa por ver el origen de aquella canción.

_Pueden borrar mi memoria,_

_Pueden robarme tu historia,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

Ya se había salido de los límites del pueblo, ahora se encontraba corriendo por la carretera. Y como si se tratara de agua fría, el recuerdo del prado, donde había conocido los misterios detrás del gran y apuesto Edward Cullen, inundaron su mente. Todas las palabras, los actos, las sensaciones que había vivido en ese lugar tan mágico. Hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar, por cuidar a Nessie, por convivir y adaptarse a la vida de los vampiros, por tener que aprender a controlar sus deseos de sangre humana… ¿Quién podría…?

-Edward –ahora lo sabía, se suponía que los únicos que conocían la ubicación de aquel lugar eran él y ella…

Acelero el paso, esquivando arboles y ramas. Ahora que era vampira era más fácil, ya no se resbalaba por la superficie mojada, ya no se espantaba, de hecho, a pesar de estar corriendo, ella era consciente de todos los pequeños animales que habitaban entre los árboles. Ahora ella podía apreciar con detalle todo lo que no pudo cuando fue humana… ahora todo era tan diferente, pero no se arrepentía.

-tardaste en llegar… Bella –Edward estaba descansando, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y su ropa empapada, el cabello revuelto y mojado cayéndole de manera sensual por el rostro y esa sonrisa torcida que provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos y sensaciones en Bella. –Pensé que nunca vendrías –con pasos tranquilos se alejo del árbol y se acerco a la atónita Bella. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho aun más y comenzó a caminar, o más bien, a danzar alrededor de Bella. – ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto parándose enfrente de Bella, que no le quitaba la vista de encima y que tenia los labios ligeramente separados. –Pensé que estarías feliz al ver mi regalo –el vampiro fingió estar ofendido, pero la verdad es que aquella sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su rostro de marfil.

-Edward… ¿Qué…? –intentaba procesar algo, decir algo coherente pero las palabras no acudían.

-estuve pensando lo que me decías, y llegue a la conclusión de que si, te he estado tratando de manera diferente, en el fondo de mi ser… no quería asimilar que la cálida Bella de la que me enamore se había ido, dejando a la hermosa y sensual Bella vampiro…. Y pensé que… que mi actitud indiferente te estaba lastimando –trago saliva. –Tú sabes que no quiero verte sufrir, ya bastante daño te he hecho –con suavidad poso sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Bella, apretándolos suavemente. –así que… quise prepararte una sorpresa.

-no te entiendo –su voz salió en un susurro.

-¿bailarías conmigo? –Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras estiraba su húmeda mano.

El cuerpo de Bella se movió solo, sin que ella diera la orden su mano derecha se poso suavemente sobre la que se extendía enfrente de ella. En un movimiento suave Edward jalo de esa pequeña mano hasta lograr que el cuerpo de la chica chocara contra el suyo, con su otra mano acaricio el costado izquierdo de la vampiro hasta que llego a la cintura, rodeándola en un suave pero firme abrazo. Por su parte, Bella movió su mano izquierda hasta que enredo su brazo en el cuello de su esposo y se apretó aun más a él, poniéndose se puntitas para estar al alcance de esos labios que sonreían coquetamente.

_¿Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa?_

_¿Cómo olvidar tu mirada?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas?_

Bailaban suavemente, al compas de la romántica canción. Ambos perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios, dándose leves carias con las puntas de sus narices. Regalándose pequeños besos, sonriendo contra los labios contrarios.

_¿Cómo olvidar tus locuras?_

_No oh…_

_¿Cómo olvidar que volabas?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que aun te quiero?_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada._

Edward movía sus labios simulando que cantaba, alzando las cejas y sonriendo coquetamente, apretando el pequeño cuerpo de Bella entre sus fuertes brazos.

-no cometí muchas locuras –susurro Bella contra los labios de su esposo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-el casarte conmigo se puede considerar la mayor de las locuras –comento Edward, divertido.

-si eso es una locura… considérame demente –Bella se acerco un poco al rostro del vampiro y ladeo la cabeza para que sus labios pudieran entrar en contacto.

Era un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones. En ese simple beso se demostraban su amor sincero y eterno.

-_Pueden pasar tris mil años _–canto Edward con aquella voz tan seductora. –_Puedes besar otros labios…_

-ya te dije que no volveré a besar a Jacob –susurro Bella, entrecerrando los ojos, juntando su frente con la contraria.

-_Pero nunca te olvidaré… pero nunca te olvidaré._

_Puedes echarme de tu vida,_

_Puedes negar que me querías,_

-nunca haría eso –se apresuro a decir la vampira, preocupada por aquella horrible insinuación. Decir que no amaba a Edward era la más grande de las blasfemias, si fuese por ella, consideraría un severo pecado o crimen no amar al vampiro.

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Sabes que nunca te olvidaré._

Continuaban dando vueltas por todo el prado, ya ni sentían las gotas chocar contra sus cuerpos o contra su ropa. Solo sentían la mirada y la presencia del otro. Era como si el mundo se hubiese desintegrado y nada más quedaran ellos dos, besándose y amándose sin temor a ser juzgados.

_¿Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa?_

_¿Cómo olvidar tu mirada?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas?_

-sabes que nunca me iré de tu lado, hacer eso sería como cometer suicido… un suicido lento y doloroso –susurro Bella cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Las gotas que caían sobre su rostro simulaban lágrimas.

_¿Cómo olvidar tus locuras?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que volabas?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que aun te quiero?_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada._

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

_Puedes besar otros labios,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré…_

-te amo –susurro Edward antes de volver a besar a Bella. –y así será para toda nuestra eternidad juntos.

OoooOOOoooO

_(N/A: no importa que seas, ni el color de tu piel, no importa de dónde vengas… el amor es amor y el verdadero dura toda una eternidad… incluso hasta más)_


End file.
